I swear it wasn't supposed to be like this
by cavallo
Summary: In which Dino drops Enzo into the bath, and Hibird has only a cameo. // rated K for suggestions of 8018 no, it's NOT 8018 but should be rated C for CRACK. joint oneshot with imjustnutty


this was thought up by me and imjustnutty during chinese class.

italics - her, normal - me.

X

_"WAUUUGHH!!!" screamed Tsuna._ He rolled out of the way as the bridge came crashing down, barely missing his toes. _Hibari grinned ebilly from the top of the debris, and Reborn shook his head._

"Dame-Tsuna. Get up." Reborn intoned.

_Tsuna...uh, got up, swallowed two pills from nowhere and launched himself at the self-christened 'carnivore'._ A vague smirk appeared on Hibari's face before he coolly ducked, hitting Tsuna in the gut with a tonfa. _Which led Tsuna to stick up his hand in shock, sticking two flamin' fingers in Hibari's right eye, which seemed to resemble a certain creepy mist illusionist we all grow to love/hate._ Hibari let out an involuntary scream and suddenly found himself falling from the debris pile, (brand-new) twisted ankle throbbing painfully.

_From the sidelines, Yamamoto Takeshi burst out laughing._ Gokudera scowled, hit the baseball player on the head and turned back to Tsuna, silently cheering for the Jyuudaime._ Yamamoto doubled over, but still couldn't stop himself laughing, which sent him rolling down the hill they were watching from and he hurtled down like a steamroller, and Hibari looked up at the rumbling..._ And suddenly found himself straddled under a grinning Yamamoto.

_Tsuna squealed in shock, Yamamoto was still laughing, Hibari was half-blinded and dazed to realise what, uh...situation he was in, and Gokudera took a picture for his sister and Chrome to look at (stupid yaoi fangirls -_-")_

"Hi-Hibari-san! Are you okay? Do you need a doctor? Reborn!" Tsuna was panicking, alternating between staring at the injured Hibari to throwing glances at Reborn.

_Yamamoto meanwhile, stared at Hibari, realising that Hibari, when his mouth and eyes were shut tight, looked like a cute little boy, and couldn't help but ruffle the Cloud's hair when pushing him to a sitting position (uhoh). _Hibari's eyes darted open at Yamamoto's touch and tried to get up - but Yamamoto's smile just widened, and he pushed Hibari back down.

_"ZOMG YAMAMOTO TAKESHI IS FRIGGIN' GAY AND HE'S GONNA RAPE ME I'M GONNA KHEEL HIM", screamed the injured and shocked Cloud, internally (cuz it would be too OOC to scream it aloud) and feebly pushed the baseball player away, in vain._ Tsuna and Gokudera hurried over - Tsuna looking as panicky as always and Gokudera with a mix of exasperation and i-can't-believe-these-idiots on his face.

_"Stay down, so you'll feel better!" Yamamoto cheerily advised the Cloud, and Gokudera cursed yet again (cuz well, it the baseball idiot really had...done something to Hibari, it would have been a perfect birthday present for Bianchi...)_

Half an hour later, they were at Namimori Hospital, waiting for the doctor to finish examining Hibari's ankle. _Reborn turned to Yamamoto and said, "You know, you looked really gay staring at Hibari just now. What were you thinking?!" (Tsuna: ... [can't this guy read minds?])_

"What's gay?" asked Yamamoto.

_Gokudera facepalmed, and said, "It's what people think goes on between me an' the Jyuudaime", to which Yamamoto replied, "You mean it's not true?!!", sending Tsuna to barf onto Yamamoto. _

Gokudera let out a snarl and whipped out his dynamite, ready to blow up the entire floor - but then the door to the examination room opened and Hibari limped out, his leg in a cast.

_"Hibari-san! You're okay! Please don't bite me to death!" Tsuna stuttered, while Yamamoto reddened, feeling bad for crushing him...sorta._

"I'm not supposed to 'strain myself' for a month," Hibari spoke directly to Reborn, ignoring the other three, "how am I supposed to train with that Cavallone."

_Dino wheeled out of the nearest hospital room in a wheelchair, covered head-to-toe in bandages, laughing._

_"Lol, dropped Enzo into the bath while I bathed. ^^"_ Everybody (who had not sustained major injuries) looked from the smiling Dino to the furious Hibari, who was glaring at his incompetent 'teacher'.

_"But that's okay! I have a training schedule that doesn't involve getting outside at all!" grinned Dino, evilly. (At this point, Gokudera's corrupted mind thought...uh...never mind.)_

(2 days later)

Hiobari arrived at the Cavallone...well it really wasn't a house...a manor, actually, a sour look on his face, completely doubting Dino and his training methods.

_Dino hobbled over to the door and opened it; with crutches. Grinning, he let the limping Cloud guardian into the spacious hallway._

_"...Try anything weird and die, Cavallone." Hibari muttered, on his guard ever since Yamamoto's..._

_Dino grinned and brought Hibari to a large sitting room, turning on an Xbox 360 and handing Hibari a controller._

_"...You..." Hibari said in surprise, while Dino loaded the Grand Theft Auto game._

_"Time to learn the way of the mafia!"_

_"...That guy..." Hibari gasped when the game loaded, and Dino grinned wider._

_"It's such a lovely thing! I customised it myself!"_

_Hibari cursed inwardly at the black haired man with a yellow fluffball on his head running around New York City._

_"WHYYY CAN'T I HAVE HIBARI-SAN'S TRAININGGGG..." Tsuna screamed, voice echoing down the canyon he was dangling off, while Reborn sipped lemonade on the cliff opposite._

_FINITO _(pfft. :D)

X

Yes, we (at least _I_ do) know it's utter, complete, 100% CRAP- uh, CRACK. yes. nonetheless, please review and feel free to bash/favourite/etcetc :)

-ruki


End file.
